someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic CD - Maniacs Galore
Disclaimer Creepypasta by MaxamireOfCookington Part 1 - Time Stone Terror Sonic CD, that was one weird game indeed... Sonic CD was one of my favorite games as a child, although I never owned a Sega CD. When I was about 8 I received a PS2 on my birthday, along with a copy of Sonic: Gems Collection. I enjoyed playing Sonic The Fighters and games like Sonic Triple Trouble. Sonic R was one of the games I couldn't stand, even back then. But, Sonic CD, that was a different story. One night before bed (I was around 16 then), I was searching on eBay for some random Sonic merchandise, when I saw it. A Sega MegaDrive and a Sega CD with a copy of Sonic CD on auction with the starting price of £6.99 and with only 2 minutes left in the auction. I thought it would be good to play Sonic CD on the official console (because my PS2 had broken 3 year prior to this point). I called Mum and she agreed to let me bid on it, and I waited for the end to snipe it, but no one else bid. I didn't understand why as it was a classic piece of gaming memorabilia. But I was happy to have won it. The next day, I was surprised to see it on my doorstep. I was still excited to see it had arrived, so I unboxed it, plugged it in to my TV and put in the Sonic CD Disc and proceeded to play. Everything was fine until I saw that there was already save data on the disc. The previous owner had completed the game, but forgot to get the last Time Stone. I then went onto Palm Tree Panic Zone and aimed to complete the level with 50 rings so I could get the last time stone, But Sonic refused to move. When I tried moving right he stared at me and shook his head. I tried using the Spindash and Figure-8 Dash, but he still wouldn't budge. Part 2 - Stop Stalling and Start Moving! I waited for about 2 minutes for him to move, but he kept making impatient gestures at me, and after about 30 seconds, he said "I'm outta here" and jumped off the stage. Then that creepy game over music was playing (strangely enough, it was playing the US Game Over theme, and I was playing on the EUR version). However, it was slowed down and reversed so it almost sounded demonic. I just thought that the controller had a broken D-Pad, so I plugged in the other controller and restarted the game. This time, I had finally got him moving. The stage played out as normal, but one thing was different about the stage, Amy was missing (I wasn't in Palm Tree Panic Past, so this didn't make sense). I proceeded to Collision Chaos Zone, and Amy was present this time, but the US Music was playing for the stage instead. I went over the to the area that was blocked off by the spikes, and once Sonic and Amy had gotten there, Metal Sonic came out of the passage and grabbed Amy, but he killed Sonic in the process. The Game Over music was playing again, and Metal Sonic was floating in the air during it, laughing at me with Amy screaming in his arms. I restarted the Game and went to Tidal Tempest Zone, but there was no water, and no badniks around. The Future/Past signposts were missing too, and Sonic looked worried, as he kept making frantic gestures at me. At the end of Act 3, once I had defeated the boss (Which was easy since there was no water, ergo, no bubbles to break) I was taken to the end, but there was an invisible wall, preventing me from destroying the flower seed capsule. At that point, the ground gave way and Sonic fell for about 30 seconds, before landing in a spiked bed at the bottom. Once Sonic had died, the game over music triggered again, and Metal Sonic flew over and laughed at me once again. Part 3 - Stardust Speedway - Vs. The Titanium Terror I really wanted to find out the true meaning of this tormenting game, and what I could do to stop it. I wanted to see what would happen if I went to the rest of the levels. So I selected Quartz Quadrant and proceeded to play it. The enemies were still missing, so I decided to do a little return to the past to see what would happen then, however I wasn't expecting this. The level was burning down, the animals had turned into ash and no robots were present, but there were robot generators there that didn't spawn anything, as well as the Metal Sonic Holograms displaying images of Metal Sonic laughing. Whats more, they were indestructible. Wacky Workbench's checkered floor didn't make Sonic bounce at all, in fact, they didn't even trigger. Still, no enemies were present and those weird indestructible holograms were still playing in the past, yet I still managed to get a good future. Finally, I reached Stardust Speedway Zone, and things started playing as normal, that is, until I reached act 3. Metal Sonic was waiting for me as usual, but there was no sign of Robotnik. The race still played out as normal, but Metal Sonic was incredibly fast, and I managed to get to the end without getting in front of him. At the end, the finish was blocked off, and Metal Sonic was standing on the other side shaking his finger (like Sonic does at the title screen). Suddenly a message popped up which read: "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" Suddenly, Robotnik appeared from behind and the beam from his ship killed Sonic. Once Sonic had died, Metal Sonic was laughing once more. With Robotnik doing the same. I now hoped that Metallic Madness would be different, and I was right! I managed to get a good future, and finally got the last time stone. I got to the boss, which was Metal Sonic again, in the Final Boss machine, which had spikes instead of those 4 flaps. So there was no chance of me winning this round at all. And I was right again, Metal killed me the first chance he had, and laughed maniacally once again. The game was now over. Part 4 - Cinos Latem 3 weeks had passed since I had even turned on that god-forsaken game. Metal is freaking me out, I need to know more. I decided to post online about the game and all of its creepy content. One person asked me "Have you tried identifying the game code in the CD?", so I decided to contact a buddy of mine who knew how to hack into game code. Within 2 days, he replied and told me that the game itself has been tampered with, and that I had been holding a possibly hacked copy of the game. But he also informed me that he had found a secret level whilst analyzing the gameplay. Apparently poking around in the game's file codes, there was a hidden level known as Cinos Latem (Metal Sonic backwards), and that it would be triggered if I enter the following numbers into the Sound Test option: 56, 12, 09. That night, even though I was scared stiff, I opened a Tupperware of shrimp fried rice, poured myself a glass of Orangina and prepared to enter the code. Once I did, I was taken to what appeared to be the final level of Metallic Madness, but the title screen said "Cinos Latem Zone" and the music was Metallic Madness' bad future. I made my way through the level as normal and destroying the Hotaru "mini-bosses". I then got to the boss, which was Metal Sonic. His battle style in this match was similar to that of Gemerl from Sonic Advance 3. He was dashing from one side to the other. launching missiles and even shooting a beam from his stomach. It took me about 43 hits to actually destroy him. After that, Sonic was teleported to the past and watched as all of the Metal Sonic generators exploded and the animals cheering out with glee and carrying the "corpse" of Metal Sonic. As it passed by Sonic, I swear it said: "There... is only... one Sonic..." Finally, the "Titanium Terror" was destroyed and the game returned to normal after that. But sometimes, I can see secret messages whenever I tried to return to that level saying: "You... have... bested me this time..." At least he was gone, and I didn't have to worry about the game any more. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:SOG-Read